SoniGuard: The Bodyguard of Sonico
by xmadcrisisx
Summary: Alexander "Lance" Reese, a soldier and Titan pilot has been given an order directly by his superior, General Calvin Jacobs: To be the Bodyguard of a college student/model/musician, Super Sonico. However as the task as her bodyguard goes by, memories are revealed gradually between the two. For Reese, is this just a bodyguard/client job? Or is there a motive within those orders?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _3 Years Ago_

The lights were brimming bright in Central Tokyo. Tonight, was the night of the Tokyo music festival, and boy was I lucky. I got to go to Japan with my father for the summer, since his he's being posted there for a few months.

I stayed with my grandparents back home in Hawaii since my dad's occupation involves traveling around: My father's a very adept pilot. No not like a fighter pilot, I mean a pilot of Titan – giant humanoid machines that is only operated by one person and that person alone. I could tell you about the details since I'm gonna become a titan pilot just like my father, but that would be too long to discuss.

What's more of a coincidence is that my dad is on watch of the music festival with his team. He pilots an Ogre class Legion Chassis since he's always headstrong. But currently, it's not necessary.

Right now, my dad and are on our way. He's dropping me off first before he goes to his post. And I'm supposed to meet someone there in front of the Tokyo Dome. We drove to the dome entrance and I got out of the car.

"Now go have fun and be careful out there. Call me once you get back here when the festival's over, kay son?", my dad said. "Will do", I replied. Heck why should he be worried. I always get lost but I still manage to find my way back. I inherited some of his traits, so this would be cinch.

My dad then drove off. Hmm... did I come too early? She must've been here by now, I thought. I decided to look around, and there she was. Across from where I was: a girl with pink hair with those headphones. She seemed to be looking frantically. I think she has the same idea in mind.

I decided to head her way and call here name as well. "Sonico! Over here!", I yelled. She looked to her left and saw me coming with that happy and very relieved expression on her face, "Reese-san! You're here! I'm so glad!", she exclaimed. From that standpoint, I think she thought I wasn't going make it.

"I'm sorry. Thought I came really early", I explained. "No, it's okay. The earlier the better, right?", she giggled. I can tell from her eyes, she's really into this festival. Tonight, was the concert of various genres favored by all here, including pop, and rock, which is Sonico's favorite. She was excited to go. Here's the fair trade here: I got 2 passes for she and I since my father's helping with the committee there to get this right on track, and Sonico knows her way around here so I don't get lost. Okay this is my 1st time here so cut me some slack.

I handed her the gate pass. We checked for clearance and we were on our way to the central part of the dome. On our way, Sonico was talking about the bands that are performing in the Tokyo Dome. One of her favorites, the Foo Fighters. Hard to believe she's got every album as of now, but here favorite was 'In Your Honor'. I remember because she has it posted on her wall when I visited her apartment two nights before. She and I listened to the whole album just before I went back to my dad's residence.

When we arrived at the center of the dome, there was huge stadium right in the middle surrounded by colorful lights. The whole stage was also surrounded by the hardcore music fans. I kept my excitement in check. Sonico on the hand was trembling with excitement. "Reese-san, it's about to start", she squeaked anxiously.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Was there a power outage, I thought. I looked at Sonico. She barely couldn't contain it. A few minutes later, the stage lights up and the first thing I hear was a screaming crowd when the first band started off with slide on their guitar, a technique that's common with metal and some punk rock. Everyone's cheering and fist pumping. Next thing I know, I end up doing it as well.

The band wasn't the Foo Fighters, but they're well known around here. According to Sonico, the band was named 'Breed of Kings', known for their sick (in a good way) rifts and insanely complicated solos. The Foo Fighters were placed as the main event.

However, the lights went out again. The band was still in the middle of their 1st song. Everyone was wondering what was going on. Even the band Breed of Kings was wondering what was going on as well. The stadium was dead silent and the equipment was not working

"Reese-san, what's going on here?" Sonico was asking. Unfortunately, I have no idea either. Out of nowehere, my com-watch was ringing. I checked the ID. It was my dad. It must be very urgent, "Alex, hurry and get out of the Dome."

"Dad, what's going on? What's happening?" I couldn't get the last part of my father's transmission. All I heard was to get out of the Dome.

"Hurry and get out of there. We're under a- ", the transmission was not getting through. There must be a jamming signal. ECM must've been active...

"Reese-san…." Sonico was becoming terrified. Suddenly…

 ***BOOM!***

An explosion from the ceiling. Pockets of cluster missiles enter the dorm. I manage to come to and look at the hole. There was something floating behind the dome and holding some sort of long range railgun. Oh shit….

I get up as fast as I can and grab Sonico by the hand, "Can you get up?", she was still stunned by the explosion, "I-I think so. Reese-san-,"

I stopped her midway, "Let's just run and get out of here, okay?", I told her. She nodded and we both started making a run for the exit.

The whole dome was in chaos people were scattered about left and right. Security guards are trying to maintain order, but the terrified fans just overwhelm them. Sonico and I along with the music fans make our way to the exit. The doors then open suddenly. Several dozens of people walk in with rifles aimed at us.

"Open fire!"

The infantry fired at us with extreme prejudice. People being shot at. I grabbed Sonico's hand and darted the opposite way. We spearheaded back to the stadium. A crashing noise came along, blasting Sonico and I at opposite directions. Sonico lands flat on her butt while I hit the wall. I couldn't move from the pain of impact, but looked up and saw what dropped in. A stryder class. Polygonal circular frame. Two cluster dispensers, with also vertical thrusters, and a plasma railgun. A sniper-oriented chassis: Northstar.

"Reese-san!"

I could barely hear Sonico. The impact must've really rendered me still. The Northstar turned to face me. It looked like it was about to kill me, and it was. The Northstar raised its left leg and was about to step on me… It looks like this was it….

 _Present Day_

 _US Space Carrier, Nebula_

 _Pilot's Quarters_

 ***BEEP* *BEEP***

I sprung myself up. Panting heavily, covered it sweat. I put my hand over my face. That dream again… My alarm was ringing. I checked the time and sighed: It's 7:00am – in Japan. Yes. Japan. Why? because our ship's troops including my self is being stationed there.

I got up, turned off the alarm and head to the bathroom to wash up and ready up. The com line started to light up, "open com link", I commanded. A voice echoes in.

"Reese? Yo, Reese!", a voice called in, "You awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake", I replied, "What's up?"

The door to my quarters opens, James Brickson of the military intelligence walks in.

"Dude, it's 7 in the morning. You remember what you needed to?" he asked, "You gotta head down to Tokyo with General Jacobs to meet with someone for your off-duty task."

General? Tokyo? Task? What was he talking about? Then I remember, General Jacobs mentioned a few days ago I was assigned an off-duty task.

"Is the General still here?" I ask Brickson

"No" he replied, "He left an hour ago. General left me a message to let you know to rendezvous with him at the modeling institute."

Shit! I totally forgot! I dressed up in my uniform and rushed to the hangar bay. I docked in a mini transport ship headed en route to the military spaceport a few miles west of Tokyo. The ship was moving down very quickly. The bad news is that I was never over being nauseous, so just in case I brought a barf bag.

We landed on Landing Dock 05 on the spaceport surprisingly, because I didn't vomit. The space port is a huge base shaped like a square with the Control Tower in the middle five lifts surround the tower as we landed on the 5th dock. The lifts activate meaning that a ship has landed on the dock. There were even transport vehicles, as well as atlas-classed titans.

As soon as I exit the gates, I checked my com-watch. The very one my dad gave me on my 18th birthday…until he passed away. I opened up the map to check my destination: the institute is at the business district a few miles west of my position. Suggesting that the trains were the fastest, I decided to go for it.

I took the train that would take me to the business district. It's helluva lot crowded in the train, but the ride didn't take long. The train arrived at the station in just about 30 mins. Boy that was fast…. I exited the train, but I must move quickly. The people waiting outside were about to dart in.

I somehow managed to get out of the crowd. I checked the map again, I'm not that far away now. I then began to walk out of the gates. Soon as I walk out of the station, I heard some screaming to the east.

"Wawawawa! Look out!" A girl with pink long hair worn straight down to shoulder length wearing earphones was riding her bike….at high speed, darting past others, trying to avoid them.

 _Why isn't she using her brakes?_ I thought, _Hold on. Don't tell me….. they're broken!?_

The girl was speeding past others, fast, until she saw me in her vision. "Mister, Look out!" She exclaimed. Just as she was about to crash into me, her bike's front wheel trips over a rock, and sends her flying – towards me.

I could quickstep out of the way, but behind me was concrete. So better yet, I'd better take the impact. ***BANG!*** She falls right on top of me and we both fall down.

Dang that stung. I look up a bit and I see her face. She seemed conscious, but dang she's cute aside from those headphones.

I give a slight tap on her cheeks, "Hey. You okay?", I asked. She gave a sudden wince and began to open her eyes slowly. Those are the most beautiful pink eyes I have ever seen. She looked clueless about the situation until she looked at me. Realizing what's going on, she gave a small gasp and sat up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm okay" I told her, "I've been through worse."

She got up to dust herself off. I then got up. For some reason, I just couldn't take my eyes off her. She was wearing a white with sky blue long-sleeved shirt with a picture of what seemed like a cat or something layered with a cat-eared parka with a tight skirt, pink thigh high socks and look like pom pom boots. Everything about her just looked familiar: her face, her curves, and those knockers…seriously those knockers…

She notices that I'm staring at her. "Uh-umm, are you alright mister?"

"A-ah! Sorry, there. I didn't mean to stare at you like that." I quickly apologized, "that was pretty daring of you. Zoomin' at high speed like that."

"I-I didn't mean to. I was in a hurry to my workplace. I seemed to have woke up late again.." she looked down embarrassed.

I kinda felt bad. So to compensate for it, went for her bike and took a quick examination: the rear brakes on her bike are definitely broken and the front portion of the frame is damaged due to the tripping by a rock. I could try to fix it, but my tools are back at the Nebula and it would take a long time.

"Say, uh.. how 'bout we get this bike of yours fixed, then?" I ask her.

"B-but I'll be late for work" she replied

"Hey. Better late than never" I told her, "Besides, you wanna do a repeat of what just happened moments ago?"

"No..", She looked ayway, but she really didn't want that happening again. She agreed and we walked together.

"There's a guy I know that can get this bike fixed in a jiffy." I told the girl, "I know the place."

"Really?" she asked, "Oh thank you. But you don't have to do this for me.." she suddenly looked down.

"Hey, I'm caring for the safety of others. My dad always told me help those when the opportunity arises."

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you"

We both arrived at the bike shop. The man I know there was once part of the R&D division of mechanics. So nothing here is new to him. Plus he was responsible for the working of my dad's Legion titan. He inspected the rear brakes and frame. Just by the look of it, this guy is able to fix it within minutes.

"So how much?" I ask

"For you it's free of charge" he replied "Consider it a debt repaid to your father, kid."

That's right, my father was known for saving people, even those who felt like they couldn't be saved. The man who owned that bike shop was under attack by thieves who wanted his equipment and parts. Just as he was about to call the cops, my father swung by and took the thieves down.

We both thanked the guy and head out. The girl was amazed that it was only about half an hour to get it fixed. Replacing the frame replace and recalibrate the brakes, and giving it a nice set of wheels.

"Wow, you're right. It really was within a matter of minutes", she stated

"Told ya." Just before we began to walk, I asked her where her workplace is. Coincidentally, her workplace is at where I gotta meet the General.

"How 'bout we walk together there?" I ask her. She looked nervous about it, walking with guy whose almost her age.

"U-um maybe next time" she stuttered, "I-I'll see you next time!" She got on her bike and rode off. Hmm. What's up with her?

Putting the thinking aside I walked to the institute. Upon getting there, I saw the girl's bike as well as my superior, General Calvin Jacobs.

"There you are! What took you?" he asked.

"Got into some trouble along the way" I told him, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

General just sighed, "Let's go. They're waiting for us."

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see" General Jacobs answered, "you'll see.

\- End of Chapter 1 –


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the General and I walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but wonder who's expecting us. We went inside the building and went to the far end of the hallway. Before us was a sign for one of the offices. It reads: Model Agency – Kitamura.

"Here? What for, sir?" I asked the General, but he seemed kind of anxious. As if it was the kind of thing where you haven't met someone in years. General Jacobs took a deep breath, "You ready, Lance?" he asked me.

"Well I don't know the occasion, but yeah. I'm ready", I answered. General Jacobs opened the door and we went inside.

The office was filled with pictures involving models from probably another time before. Of course, with the usual as well, computers, a long desk, shelves containing records of progress of past recordings. Beyond that there was another door. It says: Lounge.

"Looks like they're in there", I told General. We went up and knocked on the door. "Come in", an adult male voice answered. General Jacobs and I went inside. There inside, was the girl with the headphones I met earlier, and what looks like a man wearing a white Oni mask with orange hair that look like flames. The mask though…. just seems intimidating…

"Ah, Jacobs. You came! Welcome." The masked man welcomed General Jacobs with open arms, "And who is this I presume?" he asked, looking at me.

"Him? Oh, he's the one I was talking to you guys about during our discussion", General replied, "He's the assigned bodyguard she'll be having."

I just stood there with a confused expression. A bodyguard? For her? I never heard anything about that. In fact, I never heard anything of it at all. The masked man looked at me with a very serious(?) look as if he was to examine my qualities. Then he gave General a very concerned(?) expression.

"Don't you think he's a bit young to be a bodyguard for her?" he asked Jacobs.

"Don't worry. Temper your flames, old friend." He replied, "He's perfect for the job."

I looked at the girl. She's seems to know what's happening. Then I looked back at the General with a more confused than ever look.

"Uh, General?" I asked, "What do you mean 'bodyguard'?"

"Exactly as it is said." General replied, "As of this moment, I'm assigning you to be this girl's bodyguard. Also, your active duty status is switched to reserve as of right now."

"Reserved?"

"Yes. Reserved."

"But how come?"

Something tells me General Jacobs had plans involving this oni dude, "Under his proposal?"

"Actually, he and I discussed the issue here, young man." The masked man clarified. He still looked skeptical(?) about this whole bodyguard issue. "Oh! Where are my manners. I'm Manager Kitamura. I'll be the one to oversee your duties as the bodyguard for your client, Sonico."

The girl approaches me with well renowned courtesy, "Nice to meet you Mr. Bodyguard. I'm Super Sonico, but you can call me Sonico. I know we met earlier, but things got a little hasty for me. I apologize for that."

She gives a bow for her apology. Dang. Looks like she was raised well. "It's okay. Our earlier meeting was bit unusual, but at least it worked out. Name's Reese, Alexander Reese. Most of my peers call me 'Lance'.

As soon as I said my name, Sonico began to have a shocked look on her face, almost as if she heard my name from somewhere before. "Alexander…. Reese?"

"Yep. That's my name."

"Uh-o-okay." Sonico began to blush out of slight anxiety, "I-I look forward to working with you."

Suddenly my head was under a chokehold, "You two met earlier!?" General Jacobs was filled with curiosity, "How did this all happen without me knowing?"

"Yes…I would like to know that as well, Mr. Reese." Mr. Kitamura demanded with that suspicious(?) look on his face, "What happened between the two of you?"

"Uh. Sonico crashed her bike at the train station where I was at. W-We just went to a nearby bike shop to get it repaired" I explained.

"Really…...?" Mr. Kitamura began to eye me out suspiciously.

"It's true Mr. Manager" Sonico jumped in, "My bike's brakes were broken, and I was out of control. We got it fixed at a nearby thanks to him."

Mr. Kitamura began to think about it. He gladly accepted Sonico's explanation all the while putting back something in its sheathe that was hiding behind his back. "I'm sorry about, Mr. Reese. If you guys didn't tell me about it, I would've ended up pulling 'it' out."

"Don't worry about too much, Mr. Kitamura" I reassured. The situation began to normalize itself.

"You'll be under the supervision of Mr. Kitamura from now on." General added, "He'll be the one to give you tops on the situations of certain occasions involving her."

We then began discussing about the things as my role of being the bodyguard: When am I allowed to accompany Sonico, making sure she doesn't come under any harm, and most importantly, keep my fantasies about her to myself. General Jacobs also added that Mr. Kitamura and he are good friends for a long time. Hard for me to believe that both General Jacobs and Mr. Kitamura are close friends. It's no wonder that despite the awkward situation, he accepted my role.

Time passes, and it was evening already. Mr. Kitamura was just about to escort Sonico when suddenly, his phone rings. "Excuse me for a moment."

The General, Sonico, and I wait while Mr. Kitamura was talking on the phone. He started having a grim(?) expression. He then suddenly came back feeling troubled.

"Sonico, I apologize, but I'm afraid tonight I cannot escort you home." Mr. Kitamura tells Sonico with disappointment upon himself.

"Have Reese here escort her home." General Jacobs suggested, "It's a good chance for you Reese to show off your skills."

"It's okay, guys." Sonico declined, "I can walk home on my- "

"NO, SONICO!" Mr. Kitamura, under the influence of protection exclaimed, "I will not allow such inappropriate outside actions to bring you in harm's way." He then looked at me, "Reese. I'm sorry to ask you of this, but can you escort Sonico home? I must also agree this should be a good chance to see your abilities as her bodyguard."

"Okay, Sure. I'd be happy to." I said as I accepted. I turned to Sonico, "So, where's your residence at?"

Sonico started having a hard time to respond. Probably she's used to having Mr. Kitamura escort her home. I guess being escorted by her peers can be nerve-racking. Mr. Kitamura stepped in to answer for her, "Just past Inokashira Park. Upon approaching an intersection, take the left side. Sonico's home is there."

General Jacobs added on, "Oh, Lance. Lemme know if you escorted her home. I have something to add for you."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Starting today, you're moving in to your new residence." General began to explain, "I had the crew move your belongings into a personal house for military use only."

"You guys build it with your hands, and when?"

"Yes, and about 2 years aog. There were also a few things to add."

"And where?"

"Not that far from Sonico's home." General begins to grin as Mr. Kitamura approaches him. His eyes start to glare an ominous glare as he begins to pull something from his back. But just before he can do so, General Jacobs turns around and halts him, "Easy there, Japanese Sweet tooth. Nothing's going on."

Both General Jacobs and Mr. Kitamura are deadlock of strength. But unfortunately, Mr. Kitamura was being dominated. Realizing he can't win, he puts back something behind his back.

"Well then, I'll be leaving you three to yourselves." General states, "Lance, I'll give you the location of your new post. And I'll be assigning you a mission operator as well.

Mr. Kitamura gives off an expression saying "Suspicious as always huh, Calvin." . He then turns to me. "Reese, I'm entrusting you to make sure Sonico gets home safely, do you understand?"

I nodded telling him I understand, "Well then Soni-"

Suddenly, I feel a tight grip on my shoulder. I turn around to see Mr. Kitamura's face emitting a demonic aura with his eyes in a bright red glare. "No funny business as well, Reese. You got that?"

I suddenly get chills slithering in spine. Hairs that I didn't know I had any began to stand up, "Y-y-yes s-s-sir…"

"Well then you two should get going." Mr. Kitamura saw us off.

Sonico and I exited the building. It seemed pretty dark, but tonight's a full moon and we got some light on the streets. But I prefer the full moon. How fortunate am I, though? I get to walk home not just any girl, but a really cute one – with some serious knockers... Even better, the night's young and again a full moon, perfect with a clear night sky. We headed towards a path that had a nice few of a lake. This must be Inokashira Park. Just go this path and Sonico's house is there.

"Um Mr. Bodyguard," Sonico suddenly spoke, "I'm really sorry to have escort me on a night like this."

"It's okay," I assured her, "It's my duty as your bodyguard to make sure you stay safe."

"But you didn't have to. I'll be alright on my- "

"Sonico," Interrupted, "You should learn to lean on one's shoulder when they're willing to lend you one. As a bodyguard, I'm here to make sure nothing of any sort of harm comes to you. You have to be aware of what happens around you."

Sonico begins to give a doubting expression, "I am."

I started giving what if situations, "Okay. What if someone sneaks up behind and gropes you?"

"Uuuuggghh." Sonico starts shivering at the thought, "I don't that to happen."

"What if someone kidnaps you and strips you down?

"Well I don't want to happen, either."

"What if someone decides to splash cold water on your boobs?

"N-no. I don't want that to happen again…" Sonico then hides her chest away.

"See?' I stated, "You have to-"I paused, "Wait. What?"

"I-I don't want someone to splash cold water on my chest again." Sonico winces at that traumatizing thought.

"Hold on. That actually happened?" I asked her.

Sonico nodded nervously, "It happened on different job I had. My coworker said if they were to splash cold water on my chest, it'll wake me up. It did, but not in a way that help me at all."

Damn, the girl sure got it rough. And I thought I had problems. "See? Now you understand why someone like Mr. Kitamura or me should be there to keep you safe?"

Sonico nods at the statement. I'm glad she gets the point.

I decided to change the topic, "So, you still live your parents?"

"No. I moved out," she replied, "I thought it's a great way to learn things on my own as the time goes. Plus, thanks to my parents teaching me on things, I have slight clue on stuff when you live on your own. It's hard at first, but in time I'm getting used to it.

"Yeah. Living alone is hard." I added. Although I didn't technically. I was under the supervision of my superior General Jacobs after that tragedy here in Tokyo. That was when my Dad died.

"So how come you're working as a model?" I asked her.

"Hmm. Some of my friends encourage to give modeling a shot. "She replied, "I really do enjoy it though.

Yeah, no wonder you're an aspiring model. That rack of yours is gold mine.

"So, your just working as a model?"

"Oh no, I'm also a college student" she added, "I'm studying marine biology as my major. I'd really like to learn and interact more with animals of marine life."

I was quite fascinated that ambition. Being a model and college student. Gotta give her props.

"So that's why you were late that afternoon?"

"Yes..." she answers with guilt, "But prior to that... Because my bed is so comfortable, I never have the thought of waking up early."

"I bet that bed's a sleeping monster, huh? Guessing that the longer it holds you the subtler you get" I chuckled.

"Don't joke like that" Sonico pouts. Probably the cutest pout I ever seen. Almost as cute as Maria, one of my friends back at high school. Hmm. Wondering how she's been. I still get the urge to laugh, but I think it's best not to tease her about it.

"What about you?" Sonico asks, "What about your parents?"

I tried my best not to answer, but I had no choice, "They... both passed away…My mom died of illness and my dad died in the line of duty."

"I-I'm sorry….I didn't know." Sonico apologizes

"It's okay you needed to know eventually." I said to her with a calm tone.

We were midway through the path. And there was a long silence between us. A while later, Sonico decided to break the ice.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Bodyguard?" Sonico suddenly asks.

"Shoot" I answered without having any thought.

"Your name's Alexander Reese, right?" she clarifies, "But how come your superior calls you 'Lance'?

"Oh, that's my callsign and my nickname," I told her, "Callsigns are given at random, but I'm nicknamed Lance because I always spearhead into the action, which gets me into a lot of trouble."

"So, you're actually in the military?"

"Yep. Fresh out of high school?"

"You didn't head to college first?"

"Nope. Went straight into the service." I told her.

In my family line, we went to service after high school. That include, my father, and grandparents on his side. They were practically 'Army Brats'. The fact for me, it wasn't out of tradition. It was more of something I wanted to. To follow my father's legacy. My dad in truth, didn't want me to enter the military service, but my father's dedication to the military with pride an honor, encouraged to service in. My father became a titan pilot within the short years after his training. Results were shown that my father had the potential to become a pilot.

But that's not the only reason why I joined the service and became a titan pilot. Before I was born, my dad was posted here in Tokyo many years ago when he just around 20 years old. Two years after entering service right out of high school. During his time here, he and his comrades decided that they should check out a renowned maid café. One of his friends knew Japanese so they were on the green. Upon being seated there was specific waitress that caught my father's eye - not the kind where he just wanted to lift the maid's skirt, but the kind to be with. Senjou Haruka. That was my mother's original name before she married to my father. She had a very polite personality that melted the hearts of even the bravest military men.

One day after my father's duty in japan was done, he took up the courage to ask my mother out on a date. It felt awkward at first for him but in his heart, she was the one he wanted to share his life with. If it meant showing her father his true resolve, then so be it. It was a daunting trail for my father – a test of mettle in tug-o-war. Somehow my dad triumphed, and, in the end, both my father and mother married. Somewhere along the way there had to be a reason for my grandfather on my mother's side gave my father a test of mettle. Even after, that my mother hid a terrible secret.

My mother was gravely ill. But regardless of all that, she wanted to live her life to the fullest. She felt a sense of happiness and liberation when she met my father. My grandfather on my mom's side believed that regardless of my mother's inevitable fate, my father would grant her wish. My mother's health had worsened when she was pregnant with me. When she told my father of her illness, my father was shocked and felt like it was his fault. My dad did what he could to help, but it didn't work. My mother of forgiveness and amnesty, she knew it wasn't my dad's fault and she was happy for him for try to help her.

On that day she was giving birth, both my mom and dad prayed that a healthy baby would be born. Their prayers were answered, but at a price. My mother exhausted all her energy to make sure her birth was a successful birth. She didn't enough strength to fight of the illness. It eventually overwhelmed her. My dad still remembers that sudden pain. She slowly passed away while holding me in her arms smiling. My dad just constantly cried after her passing. My mom knew in heart her wish was fulfilled.

My dad told me the whole thing when I was just 13 years old. But he could not get over her tragic end. I felt like I wanted to cry along my father. One because I never knew what my mother was like until then and two, I felt like I was responsible for death. My father told me it wasn't my fault this happened. My mother was aware of the price to pay and she was willing to give me life despite her illness. Ever since then, my dad raised to be the man I am today. I told my dad, I wanted to enter service by the time I started high school. My dad was hesitant at first, but when I told I him I wanted to repay my mother for that sacrifice she did, it overwhelmed him. Nothing in his eyes can ever replace that resolve.

I kept thinking about that part in my life. "Mr. Bodyguard?" a voice called, "Mr. Bodyguard?"

I snapped back into reality. Soncio was calling me.

"Oh, sorry. I sorta spaced out" I told her.

"It looked like you were thinking of something", she said with an observing look, "did something happen?"

"Oh no." I told her, "Just spaced out."

"I'm glad though." She adds, "I got to know a little bit about you, being a military person and all. I guess having you as a bodyguard can be pretty assuring."

"Thanks." I told her, "But I won't to be too strict on you for any occasion." Sonico just smiled at the simple statement.

We reached the other end of the long path with that nice view of Inokashira Park and approached an intersection there. "So which way is your house?" I asked her.

"It's that way." She pointed to the left side of the road, "I'll be fine from here on."

"You sure?" I asked, "I can walk you all the way home"

"It's fine" she reassures me pointing to that big apartment. It looked more than a mansion to me, but I can imagine. "Thanks for walking me home, though, Mr. Bodyguard," she says, "I guess I should try to lean on when people offer their help."

"Hey, no problem", I told her, "It's my duty after all."

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." She gives a formal bow as thanks, walking home waving goodbye. I wave goodbye to her and waited until she entered her apartment room. I start making my way, when my com watch started beeping. It was my superior.

"Lance. Sonico made it home safely?"

"Yes sir, she did" I replied

"Oh goody!" General exclaimed, "just in time too. I'm giving you the coordinates of your residence."

"Coordinates received. Wait. What?"

The location of my residence was just at the other side of the intersection. More specifically, right on the other side of Sonico's apartment.

"Oh, another thing" General added, "all of your equipment including your gadgets and Ronin have transferred there."

"But sir," I complained, "Ronin is too big to fit the house'

"You haven't even checked it yet. Go see for yourself."

It was a white, one story house. Just like any other military residence I've seen. I approach the door. It has an I.D. Scanner that scans the person's right eye. I approach the scanner, "SCAN COMPLETE. WELCOME, CORPORAL REESE."

The room was plain: 1 bathroom, 1 bedroom, kitchen a small entertainment room, and a mysterious door. I checked that one out first because of what General Jacobs said. I opened the mysterious door: Behind it was a HUGE underground hanger and in it was my equipment, armory and my personal Titan: Stryder Class SR-0276 or the name I gave him: "Ronin". For the huge broadsword he has on his back. Ronin is still in standby mode so it's best not to wake him up. In that mode, he's doing a self-maintenance check on his electrical systems, optic functions, ordinance placement, all that tech stuff.

I went in the bathroom for a quick shower, and head to my bedroom: Just a simple queen size bed, along with a computer desk a closet door with a mirror encased, a drawer/dresser and a large 3-shelved book-case. I looked at the mirror: my body had many scars since the war on Planet Ptolmey, what could've been the next Earth. I sat down on my computer chair opening a drawer that had files of my activities. Including the operation on my left arm. It was replaced with cybernetic prosthetics along with a spray coat to hide it and match the color of my skin.

I leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, "Today and here on is gonna be a long day." I told myself.

 **Meanwhile at Sonico's Apartment**

"I'm home!", Sonico calls as she enters the room. Her five cats: Tasty, Roasty, Porky, Noodles, and Fishcake all at once approach her and purr, "You guys miss me?"

She heads in to the bath, "I'll give you guys something in minute!". She puts her clothes in the basket and washes up.

In the bathtub, she begins to relax in the warm soothing water. Lost in thought, she seems to be thinking about her bodyguard. Out of curiosity, Sonico says her bodyguard's name, "Alexander Reese…"

She then exit's the bath with a towel on, opens her drawer and get a fresh pair of pajamas. She fills each of her cat's dishes and they eat away. Remembering something, Sonico then grabs box that rests on top of her drawer, sits on her bed and opens it up. The tiny box contains a few small treasures. She then among the treasures finds a guitar pick with a picture of a whale on it. The pick was never been scratch or used at all. Looking at the pick, she begins to think back at a certain time when she was at a music store looking for a certain pick – the words of that person who gave her the guitar pick on their encounter linger in her memory.

" _Here. Hold on to this until I get back."_

" _Oh! Almost forgot! It's Reese! Alexander Reese!_

From the looks of that pick, someone gave her it as a present.

Sonico lays on her bed on her back while holding the guitar pick, "Reese.. Have you really come back?"

For Sonico, only time will tell as the next day with her bodyguard approaches."

 **-End of Chapter 2-**


End file.
